The Phrontistery
|connectedresources = }} History A nation of land loving dwellers with an itch to war and conquer other provinces, The Phrontistery seeks to attain climax through their rigorous military training and affinity for land. Inception The original Phrontistery was created in early May 2007. This nation was summarily deleted after being told that the starting resources were sub-prime. This lead to another attempt at forming The Phrontistery, which also had less than prime resources, but the founder was wary of the futility in restarting once more; Mid-May 2007 saw the inception of a longer lasting Phrontistery. With the current-state Phrontistery having been founded in September 29, 2007. The Early Phrontistery The Phrontistery, when first concocted, was a nation of bandits with sub-prime resources once more. Early on they learned to value technology rather than infrastructure, and their raiding practices allowed them to continue to plunder nations of an equal size with few losses, while at the same time increasing their useless land reserves. This method of raiding allowed them to continue to grow until their infra to tech ratio was 2:1. Unjust War Having grown to such levels, The Phrontistery sat at a large disadvantage in terms of population. Where the soldiers of The Phrontistery had better weapons, the opponents had raw numbers. At the time of UJW, thisperson (Ruler of The Phrontistery) had made the bright and logical decision to raid a nation that was four times his size. This was not such an odd occurrence, since The Phrontistery felt at an advantage due to their superior technology levels, but coupled with the unexpected sparse attacks of Unjust War alliances, thisperson soon found his nation in ruins and shambles. This would lead to the third, and final reformation of The Phrontistery. The Phrontistery The Phrontistery was founded in September 29 of 2008. A nation that was built on the ruins of a fallen empire. It set out on early land conquests, with their levels soaring to +2k after beginning to raid. Foolishly believing that it could rise once more, as a tech mongerer, thisperson set out on a path of conquest via raids. This move proved futile later on though, what with the devaluation of technology and the skewering of the war system. The Phrontistery remained below the 2k infra level for a length of time, until it grew tired of raiding and wished to attain nuclear weapons. Present The Phrontistery purchased a Manhattan Project on December 7 of 2008, it is now a nuclear domain and shall soon have a fully stocked nuclear arsenal. The citizens of The Phrontistery are quite happy with their lives, although some would prefer the abolishing of Labor Camps all together. Many freedoms are given to the citizens, although capital punishment predominates the legal system. Every citizen is given their Miranda Rights and humane treatment while in the hands of the legal system, on the condition that once convicted they be handed over to the nation's army for execution. Global Order of Darkness The Phrontistery joined GOD in mid-early 2007, when the alliance was known as The Distinguished Lords of Pridia. The GOD has been the only one that The Phrontistery ever followed and it will remain that way for many more collections to come.